This invention relates to a voltage-regulating circuit comprising, a series voltage stabilizer which comprises a regulation element which is arranged in series with an output for supplying an output voltage, and a comparison circuit for controlling the regulation element, which comparison circuit has a first input for connection to a reference-voltage circuit and a second input for receiving at least a part of the output voltage of the series stabilizer. Such a circuit is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,990.
In order to prevent oscillations of the regulating circuit the known circuit employs frequency compensation in the form of a capacitor. However, this is at the expense of the rejection of high-frequency disturbances at the output of the regulating circuit.